


Forbidden Love

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Finn Is Secretly In Love With Rey, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Leia Organa Does Not Ship It, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Padmé Amidala Lives, Parent Han Solo, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References, Soft Ben Solo, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Love, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: In this modern tale of Romeo and Juliet, the Skywalker legacy and the Palpatine family have been sworn enemies since the break of dawn. That never stopped Rey Palpatine from falling for Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is loosely based on Romeo and Juliet. I've watched it as a musical twice in a year and got inspired. Don't worry, there's no tragic ending.
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta LadyofReylo for reading this!

Secret glances are cast back and forth between the two lovers. Rey has to fight the incoming smile on her lips if she doesn’t want to get caught. Her grandfather Sheev Palpatine is oblivious to her disinterest in their conversation as he explains some ideas to expand their family business. Rey is supposed to inherit the family company _The First Order_ when she’s old enough—continuing the tradition of handing it down through generations. For now, she just works part-time since she still has to finish college—and then she starts full time.

From birth, she has been taught to hate the Skywalker family and their rival company _The Resistance_ that Ben Solo is supposed to inherit as well—and henceforth carry on the feuding between the two families down to their children.

It all started years back when Rey’s grandfather Sheev Palpatine and Ben’s grandfather Anakin Skywalker were young men. They both grew up together and eventually got into the same college as roommates. This is the part where Rey always zooms out. Something happened—blah, blah, blah—one claims they got an idea that the other stole. It’s a story that’s been shared every Thanksgiving and Christmas and at some point, along the way, Rey figured there might be more to the story than her grandfather will lead on. It’s the same words that have been told and the exact same body language that’s been used as if it’s been rehearsed so many times a lie eventually becomes the truth—at least to him.

Rey’s parents were proud when she got accepted into Harvard. The tone changed, however, when they learned a certain young Skywalker boy was accepted as well. She had to solemnly swear to stay away from him but that became nigh to impossible considering the fact they share the same classes.

It happened one day in freshman year that Rey and Ben got paired together on an assignment. None of them was too happy about it but their professor wouldn’t budge. Soon the pair decided that whatever went down between their grandparents is in the past—and why should it involve them. Surely, it’s not _their_ fault that their families can’t get along. In a short distance of time, Rey and Ben went from strangers to friends to lovers. Rey still remembers the first time Ben asked her out. His hands were shaking for how nervous he was for rejection and he had a hard time completing a full sentence.

“Rey, are you listening?”

Rey is brought out of her daze and looks back at her grandfather who is evidently unsatisfied with her absence in participation.

“Yeah, of course.” She hums and waves mindlessly with her hand. Sheev Palpatine leans over the table they’re seated at. His eyes wander to Ben that is sitting a few tables further down and he sneers.

“I certainly hope you’re staying far away from that _boy_ —that Skywalker kid and his incompetent family.”

Rey bites her bottom lip to stop herself from defending Ben. Her grandfather doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s mad—no furious about Ben’s grandfather Anakin and projects his anger onto his ex-friend’s grandson. He doesn’t know smart and canny Ben is when it comes to financial matters and solving economic problems. He doesn’t know how sweet and caring Ben is and how thoughtful and gentle he’s treating Rey like she’s the most precious thing in the world—if not, at least to him. He doesn’t know unselfish Ben is in the bedroom and that he always makes sure Rey is enjoying it as much as himself. Her grandfather doesn’t know. He will probably never know.

“Surely, his family can’t be _that_ incompetent considering how successful their company has gotten.” The words leave Rey’s mouth before she has a chance to stop herself. Sheev Palpatine knocks a fist down onto the table making it shake from the amount of force used.

“That imbecile Anakin Skywalker stole my idea! His company is built on lies! He’s nothing but a beggarly thief.”

“Grandfather,” Rey wails while rubbing her fingers on the side of her head, irritated that every conversation they have end up revolving around the Skywalker family.

“Did you visit me to _actually_ see me or to talk about the company?”

“Both,” he says idly, having calmed down. He eyes Ben vigilantly a second time before focusing his attention on his granddaughter. “I have great plans for you.”

• • •

Rey sighs to herself. She shuts the door to her dorm room, content her grandfather has left. She loves him but he can be _tiring_. She has been secretly dating Ben now for over three years and it’s a miracle her family hasn’t found out yet. One can only _imagine_ what hell will be unleashed once the skeletons are let out of the closet.

A knock on the door makes Rey sprint to open it already knowing who she is to expect. Ben is smiling sweetly down at her in the doorway, casually leaning against the frame like he’s feeling at home. And in some sense of way he is. Maybe home is more a feeling than a place and Ben will happily call any place home as long as Rey is with him.

“Did you miss me, sweetheart?”

Rey grabs him by the collar of his shirt and barely gives him time to react before she pulls him into a passionate kiss. He gladly reciprocates the kiss and his hands find their way around her waist to pull her closer.

“You know I do,” she purrs, placing her hands around his neck. “I always do.”

“I missed you too,” he coos and uses the back of his foot to kick the door shut behind them.

“How much did you miss me, Solo?” she teases as he backs her into her bedroom. The walk is all so familiar and he has memorized the path to the point of not having to break their kiss to watch where they’re going. “Tell me how much.”

Rey falls back on her bed with a soft thump and Ben lands on top of her. She locks her legs around his waist to keep him in place.

“I had to restrain myself to not run over and kiss you today.”

Rey beams from underneath him. She uses her leg to gently push him to the side and in one fluid motion, they’ve changed positions. She dips her head down to pepper his face with kisses.

“Yeah?” she muses letting a kiss linger on his cheek before she moves to his neck.

“Your grandfather hates me,” he grunts and she hums in agreement against his skin. “I swear if looks could kill…”

“He will have to get past me first.” Rey sits back up straddling his waist. Her hands are placed on his chest to support her weight. He smiles at her words knowing how sincere and genuine she means it.

“You looked beautiful. You always do.” Ben lets his hands run up and down her waist in a sweet manner. He loves touching her and he knows how much she loves having his hands on her.

“I kind of like you in this position.”

“Oh, you do?” She tilts her head to the side. “Well, you’ve never complained before either,” she grins and he chuckles lightly at the sly innuendo.

“I love you.” Rey leans down and rests her head on his shoulder, cuddling into his side. Ben wraps his arms around her small frame protectively.

“I love you more.”

He is her Romeo and she is his Juliet. Their love is forbidden and it seems the whole world is against them. But if this is what wrong feels like then neither of them wants to be right.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey warily gathers her things from the coffee shop. She was supposed to meet Ben and study with him but that was before his family decided to ambush him with a visit. He hasn’t shown up at the coffee shop yet so he doesn’t know they’re in town. And maybe that’s the point. They’re never telling him when they visit just like Sheev Palpatine never tell Rey when he’s visiting. It’s a murky trick to make sure that their children aren’t hanging out with the enemy.

Rey places her computer down in her bag and zips it shut. Ben’s parents Leia Organa and Han Solo stand with their back to her in the line to get a drink. Rey fumbles with her phone and texts Ben to warn him and explain why she’s leaving to study in the library instead. She straps her bag around her shoulder and takes her cappuccino in one hand before she heads for the exit. In a rush of getting away without being seen she barely registers a person in front of her.

“Watch where you’re going!” a woman snaps. Rey steps back and finds to her horror she’s spilled coffee over Leia Organa’s flower blouse. Leia Organa as in Ben’s mother, the mother of Ben Solo, the same woman that hates Rey and everything her family stands for.

“Mrs Organa!” Rey’s face burns up from embarrassment. “I—I’m so terribly sorry!” Rey squeals. But the damage is done and because of her family, Rey will never be forgiven for this.

“I—I have some napkins.” She immediately opens her bag and pulls out a white napkin to give to Leia. The woman scuffs and peevishly yanks the napkin out of her hand.

“You stupid girl! Look what you’ve done!” Leia sneers, wiping off her blouse.

“I said I was sorry,” Rey says with a little more confidence in her voice. It’s not like she did it on purpose.

“I bet you are.” Leia narrows her eyes at Rey. “I hope damn well you’re prepared to pay. This blouse wasn’t cheap, you little bitch.”

Rey gasps taken back by her insult. “You’re not being fair…” Her voice falters under Leia’s cold stare. “I hardly believe I’m the bitch here.”

A loud smack sounds in the next second. A few costumers turn their heads to see what the fuss is about. Rey’s hand is on her cheek to mend the pain. The skin is warm and it stings the place where Leia hit her.

“You’re nothing but a brat. You should learn some manners.” Leia points her finger at Rey while the poor girl’s eyes are brimming with tears threatening to spill. It’s humiliating and she could really use Ben now for comfort.

Han finally walks up to his wife to calm her down. “Leia, that’s enough,” he says placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ben walks in through the door to the coffee shop but he stops in his tracks when he sees the scene in front of him. Rey wants nothing else than to run straight into his embrace but she knows better. Instead, she runs past him out of the door. Ben doesn’t miss the tears on her face and he’s about to run after the love of his life when—

“Ben darling, I haven’t seen you in a while. Why do you never call?”

• • •

The tears run down Rey’s cheeks like a waterfall. Irked, she uses the back of her hand to wipe the salty tears from her wet skin. It’s stupid. She shouldn’t be upset but she _is_. Leia hates her guts. Her boyfriend’s mom hates her from head to toe. She wants to call Ben but he’s probably with his parents now.

Grey skies cloud the sky and to make matters worse, rain starts slowly pouring down. Rey groans crying harder. Great, fantastic, just what she needed. She’s going to be drenched from head to toe before she reaches her dorm. The rain starts hitting down harder and Rey realizes her place is too far away to make. Thinking fast she runs to her friend’s apartment.

Rey heaves as she’s standing in front of the familiar door. She’s wet, cold, and freezing a tiny bit as she’s knocking on the door. Finn has a surprised look on his face when he sees his friend shaking in the cold. With a quick motion of his hand, he invites her inside.

“I’m sorry to just barge in like this,” she weeps turning to face him when she’s stepped inside.

“Hey, no, that’s okay. You know you’re always welcome,” he smiles, not prying into her obvious upset state. She’ll tell him if she needs to. “Rose is here too,” Finn says, gesturing to the living room. “I’ll make some tea and you just make yourself at home.”

Rey thanks him and kicks off her shoes. She hangs up her wet jacket for drying and heads for the living room. Rose is smiling up at her friend, her hands holding a warm cup of tea. Finn joins shortly after and Rey thanks him yet again. Her fingers clasp around the warm cup, embracing the heat and how it warms her body.

“I met Ben’s parents today.” Rey sniffs and uses the back of her hand to dry her eyes.

“That can’t be good,” Rose says, listening intently. “What happened?”

“The question you should rather ask is what didn’t happen? I accidentally spilled coffee over Leia and she hit me.”

Rose and Finn both gasp. Rose places a hand on her chest, shocked. “My goodness.” She scoots closer to Rey on the couch and places a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. ”Are you okay?”

“I think so.” Rey is shaking. She takes a sip of her tea, feeling slightly better as the warm fluid goes down her throat. “I guess I just realized that Ben’s family will never accept me. I already knew that but…” Her eyes brim with tears and they drop onto her hand. “I always secretly hoped…”

Finn scoffs from across the chair he’s seated in. “Why don’t you find yourself a man that your family actually will approve of?”

Rey’s head turns the moment the words have left Finn’s mouth. She furrows her eyebrows, the tears are now gone. “Excuse me?”

“I’m just saying, I hate how much this relationship pains you.” Rose shifts uncomfortably beside Rey, not liking where the conversation is headed.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Rey shakes her head irritated. She came here for moral support and love, not to be lectured about what’s best for her—according to others.

“Ben makes me happy. Why won’t you accept that?” Rey says as Rose stands to her feet and makes an excuse for going to the restroom. None of her friends takes notice.

“Then why are you here and not in the arms of your lover, huh? Where is Ben right now?” Finn’s words are condescending and Rey’s feelings are starting to boil. The nerve, the audacity… He has no idea what he’s talking about.

“I can’t believe you.” She places the warm cup on the table in front of her. When she stands, he does too.

“Rey, I love you but—”

“But you don’t want me to be happy,” Rey sneers cutting Finn off. She’s done, leaving. She doesn’t care if it’s still raining. She storms past him and he grabs her by the wrist making her turn to face him.

“No, you don’t get it.” He shakes his head, his eyes briefly closing. “ _I love you_.” Rey flutters her eyes baffled.

“What?”

Finn takes a deep breath letting go of her wrist. “I’m in love with you. I have been since the first time we met.”

“I—I…”

Rey steps back from Finn, shaking her head. “I think I should leave.” She puts her shoes on in a haste and grabs her jacket. Finn calls after her again but she’s gone out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey is peacefully sleeping in her cozy bed so when a loud banging on the door wakes her up, she jolts out. Startled. It’s early morning and one of the only days of the week where she can sleep longer. She rubs her tired eyes as she opens her door, too sleepy to care she’s still in her pajamas.

She becomes a bit more awake when she sees Ben standing outside. “What is it?” she asks sensing there’s something wrong. Her head floods with all possible worst-case scenarios: He wants to break up with her, he’s found someone else, he never truly loved her—

“They found out,” Ben sobs and Rey instantly realizes he’s crying. “My family found out.” His hands are tearing at his hair. Panicked.

Rey closes softly the door behind her. “How? We were so careful…” She walks over to her lover who is hanging his head low.

“Someone tipped them off anonymously. I don’t know who.” Rey’s head shoots up like an invisible lightbulb went on above her head, knowing immediately who the anonymous tipper is. Finn ratted her out. Her friend betrayed her and for what—unrequited love. What a deplorable way of revenge.

“It’s all my fault.” Tears well up in Rey’s eyes as Ben lifts his head to look at her. “I know who told them.”

Ben takes a seat on the couch in the living room and drags Rey along with him. He shushes her and whispers sweet nothings in her ear promising it’s going to be okay. Crying, she drapes her arms around his neck as he’s rocking her. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen. She doesn’t want to lose him.

“It’s going to be okay.” Ben’s hand drifts up and down Rey’s back. Soothingly. His fingers comb through her hair knowing how much she loves it.

“How do you know?” She sobs silently into his shirt, staining the fabric with her tears. “I love you. I don’t want to lose you,” she weeps. He’s quiet for a while like he’s thinking really hard. Then he whispers sweetly into her ear.

“We could elope?”

Rey leans back from his embrace to look at Ben, an astonished look on her face. “Are you serious?”

“We are both graduating from college in a month and we’re young adults who can make our own decisions.” She places a hand on his cheek. Hesitating. Marriage is so permanent and will he still love her five years from now? “Are you sure?” She searches his eyes for any trace of doubt, any reason she shouldn’t go along with his suggestion.

Ben places a hand on Rey’s hand that is still on his cheek. “I knew I wanted to marry you after our first date.” She closes the gap between them and they kiss sweetly. Ben gently removes Rey from his lap and places her beside him on the couch. She looks at him questioningly when he breaks the kiss and goes in front of her down on the floor, his weight on one knee.

Taking a hand from her lap, he looks into her kind eyes. “It’s no secret that when we first met none of us were too happy about each other.” Rey chuckles along with Ben. “But then I got to know you and I realized I was missing something from my life: You. So I’m asking you, Rey Palpatine, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Rey squeals in excitement and jumps into his arms knocking Ben on the floor with her on top of him.

• • •

It’s hard to tell who is the most nervous out of the two. After making a few phone calls and rushed arrangements they managed to find a priest to wed them. Rey is shifting her weight from foot to foot. Anxious. Rose gives her a quick hug to calm her friend’s nerves before she leaves to take a seat near the altar. She’s the only witness but that’s okay. They have each other and that’s all that matters.

Ben is waiting impatiently at the altar. His hands are sweating and he has to clench his fists to keep them from shaking.

And then he sees her.

Rey.

Her white flower dress is something she bought a long time ago but Ben has never seen her in it before so it will work perfectly as a wedding dress: Something old.

Her white shoes that pads against the aisle are another story, bought last-minute earlier today: Something new.

Rey’s hair is adorned into a triplet bun held in place with pins she lent from Rose. Something burrowed.

Small blue earrings dangle from her ears as she’s walking the steps toward her future: Something blue.

Rey smiles at Ben, her own excitement bubbling over when she starts walking too fast, out of sync with the rhythm of the hymn being sung by the choir. He grins at this and tells her with his eyes she needs to slow down. She does, her smile turning sheepish, a little shy.

When the priest officially declares them husband and wife and their lips meet in a soaring kiss, the door to the church bolts open.

“Stop the wedding!” Leia Organa booms through the aisle but they’re too late.

“He gets it from your side of the family,” Han Solo shrugs and Leia hisses a “what do you mean?” Han nods his head to Ben’s grandparents Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala that stands in the doorway shaking their heads, hinting they eloped to get married too.

“This is a scandal! Rey, step away from that _boy_ now and come with me!” Rey’s grandfather Sheev Palpatine gasps in the doorway along with Rey’s parents behind him.

Rey drapes her arms around Ben’s abdomen and he fondly embraces her small body, kissing her forehead. They shut out their families' barking, lost in their own little world. No one can come between their love now and tear them apart.

They’re bound to each other—now and forever.


End file.
